I Love You 'Cause I Want You
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- Mukuro wanted Hibari to do something for him that he so didn't want to do. But after a sudden confession, he allowed Mukuro to do as he pleased. A gift for ZeRamen, on her day off. Advice would be appreciated.


**Title **: I Love You 'Cause I Want You

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **:Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: -6918- Mukuro wanted Hibari to do something for him that he so didn't want to do. But after a sudden confession, he allowed Mukuro to do as he pleased. A gift for ZeRamen, on her day off.

---

"I'm not doing it!" Hibari yelled, with his arms crossed and cheeks momentarily pink. It was one of those days where Haru would get Chrome to dress up in a really sexy outfit and have her walk back home in it. Whenever Mukuro spots her, he would quickly try and cover up the blood that comes out of his nose and the redness on his cheeks. He disliked seeing men and women dress up so inappropriately.

The bad news is, the thought of Chrome being in the outfit he had just seen her in never leaves his mind and eventually, it turns him on. Mukuro has to keep buying new sheets because he fails at preventing himself from releasing onto them. That's why he wants his little 'companion' to suck it all in for him instead. Hibari doesn't like the idea one bit, especially after, seeing how big Mukuro's length was.

It made him nervous and he hesitated to even look at it again as he sat on Mukuro's bed, that was covered in brand new sheets. "Come on, I know you're getting tempted by the look." Hibari's face darkened so he continued to look away and hear Mukuro's soft laughter. The illusionist was skilled at making him blush, and angry. If only he could just slap the other unconscious for thinking of such an idea in the first place.

Suddenly, Mukuro's left hand reached for the back of Hibari's head and brought it down and shoved his entire length into his mouth. The Perfect felt like choking as his finger nails began clawing the exposed skin that they managed to reach around the length. Mukuro let out a groan before pulling the hands away and tying them up behind Hibari's back with an illusionary rope.

Said rope was on very tight and it hurt Hibari's wrists for each little movement he made. Mukuro placed his hands back on the other's head and started to it move. Soft moans were let out as soft lips moved along his length, nice and slowly. For now.

The shorter teenager's mouth began covering the length with his saliva and it only made it feel more slippery. As much as he wanted to beat the illusionist to death, he could barely move and was left with no choice, but to give in. Mukuro immediately titled his head backwards when he felt the other's tongue lick all around. It felt good, so he let out all the moans that he had been holding back for later.

Hibari had to admit, even though it would kill him doing so, Mukuro had a wonderful voice and it actually made him feel pleasured. His pants started to get tight and that's when he used all his strength to pull away. He successfully did, but was immediately pulled by the hair and brought into a deep kiss with Mukuro. He was soon rolled over and topped by the one who was keeping their bodies on top of each other. He could feel Mukuro rub himself against him threw _his _pants and it was making him more aroused.

He winced when he felt a hand slip underneath his shirt. Gaining access to his sensitive nibbles and forcing him to moan when the two made contact. Mukuro's other hand began unbuttoning Hibari's pants after easily removing the brown belt.

Hibari reacted greatly every single time Mukuro's soft and bare hands made contact with his bare skin. It was satisfying Mukuro a lot, and he so wanted to take the other's virginity and keep him as his own. He was too aroused by the feeling of being sucked, that he wanted to do more with Hibari. He knew he could, and truly wanted to. Eventually, Hibari's pants were pulled down his legs and tossed away, allowing Mukuro to touch and feel the hardly exposed skin that seems to sensitive and yet so soft. It feels good, to caress them.

Pulling his hand out from Hibari's shirt, Mukuro proceeded to pull down Hibari's boxers as well, but the other wasn't planning on giving up so soon. So he started kicking the illusionist and tried his best to knock him off. Mukuro was left with no other option then to tear the boxers off. He succeeded, but greatly needed some air. He parted their lips, and gasped for air. Both panted heavily and by the time Mukuro was ready to continue...

_Slap!_

"Get off me, now!" Hibari growled. As cute as he looks with red-rose cheeks, he was still able to send a scary death glare straight towards the other male. Mukuro smirked, as much as his cheek hurts, he could not show that he couldn't take the black-haired's small protest. He pressed their lips against each other again, and parted them with a 'pop' sound. He crawled down and aimed for Hibari's smaller length. He dipped his head down quickly when he was just above it to suck it all in.

Hibari's back ached up and he gasped out loud. It felt weird, it felt strange. He didn't like the feeling at all. His eyes were starting to sparkle brightly because of tears that were dying to be released. Hibari wasn't weak, as much as this hurts him, pains him, he was not going to show that he was weak. He soon released, into Mukuro's warm mouth and went into shocked when he heard what the other say something to him. "I love you." Mukuro went on. "I need you, please be mine my precious." He kissed Hibari again, after finding himself now totally obsessed with the black-haired male.

He ripped the others shirt off, throwing pieces of it away and afterwards, did he spot tears rolling down the eyes of the first person he was going to have sex with. Hibari's eyes were no longer showing anger, but sadness. Tears were rolling down from the edges of the shinny light-blue eyes as Hibari looked upset. Cheeks still remained just as red as they did earlier but once he turned to face Mukuro directly, the pain in his eyes became more clearer.

Mukuro looked at him with visible shock on his face. He didn't know that he was hurting the prideful person so much. Maybe he really was thinking too far off, as it was once said, illusionists are very creative, and can always think outside the box as well as do things beyond their limitations. He never knew that it would cause pain for Hibari, but he thought differently when he heard Hibari whisper to him. "You love me?" Mukuro smiled, once he quickly removed the pain his was showing. "Yes. I am in love with you even if you don't believe me." He kissed him, and was surprised to feel Hibari's lips press back.

He wanted to know why he did that all-of-a-sudden, so he pulled back. He looked into Hibari's eyes and can see, that he has made some kind of decision and is ready for what's coming. Pain can still be seen upon his handsome face, but that was what Mukuro noticed most. "Then make love to me." It took a while for Mukuro to actually understand those words properly. He just said those three famous words, and it completely changed the other's attitude towards him. Was he, in need of love? Mukuro wasn't sure. He only knew that he needed to do this very much.

A kiss, he gave Hibari one more time as he lifted his legs up and apart. He parted them again, to take a look at that little and untouched hole. It made him feel so tempted. Hibari looked very shy, but was not fighting back at all. Mukuro smirked, now taking this as a chance to have Hibari. He started licking that little pink spot and then, did he hear the sweetest moans come from his new lover. Unsuppressed and so arousing, they sounded like. Two fingers were then pushed right inside of Hibari and it caused the younger male to ached his back and moan out louder than before.

Mukuro felt trapped inside of Hibari, because he was so tight, and at the same time tasted so delicious. He began to move his fingers slowly, within the hot body, and watched as the head Perfect reacted to every single movement. Hibari started to become loose, and hesitantly, did Mukuro push in, a third finger. He kind of regretted doing so, because Hibari sounded like he was crying in pain. "Forgive me." He mumbered, and much to his delight, Hibari did not hear him say something so weak. "What?" The black-haired teenager asked, but instead of a reply he was given another shove.

It hurt, it didn't feel good. Hibari wanted it to feel good, he didn't want to receive pain from the ones he loved, or those who loved him anymore. He kicked Mukuro out of him, despite the pain it caused him when three fingers were suddenly forced out. Mukuro was almost knocked off the bed, but managed to stay on it. He looked at Hibari, confused, and became shocked when he saw the tiny line of blood that exited Hibari's entrance. He didn't want to look so guilty, as if he knew what that was. Hibari saw him anyway, and wanted to know what was wrong.

He looked away, hair covering most of the side of his face as his eyes, glance down at his three blood-soaked fingers. It hurt Hibari, yet he didn't mind, or, was too stupid to notice that. "I don't want it to hurt." Said Hibari, in a soft, and exhausted tone. Mukuro looked back at him, and could not prevent his face from looking sad, even if it is just a bit. Lovers shouldn't hurt each other, only rivals or enemies should.

Ironically, they are rivals, but only in Hibari's head, or, mostly in his head. Mukuro just feels for him and now, claims him as his lover. "I want it to feel good." Hibari said, sounding a bit more demanding. Mukuro tried to ignore all the blood he could see, and managed to do so. Before crawling back over Hibari's naked body, and aline himself with Hibari's hole. Both teenagers felt nervous, and tried to cover it up. It was their first time, but they still wanted do it. In some ways, they needed it. With his hands on opposite sides of Hibari's head, Mukuro forced himself inside of Hibari and caused the other to scream.

He stayed still, waiting for Hibari to relax. Just then, did he remember about the rope, and decided that it was no longer useful. He made it disappear and immediately after was he held tightly by the other's arms. Mukuro didn't mind, and Hibari seemed to find Mukuro nice and warm, because of his clothes. He wanted to feel that soft skin upon his own flesh, so he slowly came back out of a now confused Hibari, who calmed down as he watched the other undress.

He inserted himself back in, this time slowly and only half way. He gave his new lover a kiss on the lips and allowed his body to be held, as he began moving inside of Hibari. Moans filled the atmosphere of the room. The two were started to heat up and sweat and saliva was being exchanged between their sexy bodies. Lips and tongues met each part they wanted on the other. Mukuro sucked Hibari on the neck, the create a hickey.

Hibari was his, so he needed something to prove it. Even if Hibari was the only person other than him who will be allowed to know about it. After a long moment of passion and lust, Mukuro gasped out some words. "I'm at...my limit." Hibari looked into his eyes, that sparkled with love, and touched his flushed cheek with his hand and gave him a soft kiss. "Release inside me." He did as he was told, and filled his partner's inside completely. He let go with a moan, along with Hibari, who moans a bit louder.

They panted heavily, and now they felt very exhausted. Hibari felt dizzy from all the pleasure, and needed to sleep as soon as possible. He gestured Mukuro to get out by gently pushing his shoulders away. Mukuro obeyed without question, and dropped right next to the other. Who covered himself within the delicate sheets of Mukuro's bed and went to sleep. Mukuro smiled, and went to cuddle him from behind. He mentally laughed when the other did not protest. It didn't take long at all, for both of them to fall into a deep sleep.

---

**End**


End file.
